


Premise, Philosophy and Timeline for Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU)

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cast of Characters, Domestic Adventures, Family, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Non-Fiction AU Guide, Nonfiction, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Timeline, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. A brief non-fiction guide to the premise, philosophy and origins of my AU series, plus a timeline of the stories and other important dates mentioned (if anyone's interested) to keep everything straight, along with a cast of characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premise and Philosophy of the AU

In the canon of the classic series, MacGyver was an only child and, apart from his grandfather Harry, had no living members of his family left. But what if there was an older sister, one that had moved away from Minnesota to attend college in the West, got married, and had two kids? My AU examines what life might have been like for Mac if he became legal guardian to his teenage niece, Rebecca Ellen (Becky) Grahme, after she loses her parents and older brother in a car accident. No matter what the challenges and adventures are, good or bad, as family Mac and Becky face them together.

The philosophy behind my AU series is this: While I adored the main character and found him handsome and sexy in many ways, I didn't think it right that he would be so much the loner. Nor was it right that he grew up as an only child. Mac needed more family than just his grandfather, so I imagined him having an older sister with two kids of her own, with Mac developing a particularly close tie to his niece. Taking care of her when she lost the rest of her family would've, I imagined, given the character a deeper, human element, and a more concrete reason for doing what he does. It also might've made him more able to make a long-term commitment to someone, and add a more feminine balance to the show than any short-lived romantic relationship.

I admit Becky was me in a sense- but only at the very first part of her creation, long ago. I didn't give her his unique talent or penchant for adventure, since I didn't want to turn her into any sort of sidekick. He'd go off and have his adventures, with her around as emotional support while she attends school and pursues her own interests. But when Becky needs love and advice in turn as she navigates the dangers of his world- along with the more ordinary challenges that come with adolescence- Mac is always there to provide it.

I've thought of her more as MacGyver's opposite, but in a complementary way- more like left brain/right brain than mirror image: artistic to his scientific, studious to his athletic, thoughtful to his active, that sort of thing. They balance each other- Mac is tall, strong and capable, but has an inner vulnerability (one of the reasons I fell in love with the character in the first place); Becky is petite and looks fragile and vulnerable, but has her own inner strength and capability. People might think of her as his shadow since she is so quiet and shy at first, but as time passes she acquires more self-confidence, trying to find her own way in his world.

Due to MacGyver's unusual occupation their family life is far from typical but they do take care of each other, in ways large and small. Because they are independent people, it's therefore become important to be able to touch base with each other. Mac and Becky's relationship is, then, one more of equals than guardian-ward or parent-child, based on trust, love and mutual respect.

So the stories in this series are, basically, fanfic that includes a character I believed should've been on the series to begin with. Over time it became a lens I could use to view the series with a different eye, imagining my OC's reactions to the episodes, her critical views of Mac's behavior, and so on.

Feedback is welcome for any of my stories. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Timeline of Stories

1945: Michael David Grahme born.

1948: Allison Cassandra born to Ellen and James MacGyver.

1951: Angus MacGyver (Mac) born.

1967: Allison marries Michael in Oregon while attending university.

1968: Christopher James (Chris) born to Allison and Michael.

1972: Rebecca Ellen (Becky) born. **At First Sight**

1972: Late at night, MacGyver tells his infant niece a story. **The Princess and the Knight** (part of **Gather Moments While You** **May** )

1974: A little miracle brightens MacGyver's day. **Sunshine Amid the Gloom** (part of **Gather Moments While You** **May** )

1978: Scientifically proving the existence of a certain Jolly Old Elf on the most magical night of the year. Or, Mac and Becky wait up for Santa. **'Twas the Night**

1980: MacGyver comes to the rescue for Becky's eighth birthday. **Kitchen Magic**

1981: Nine-year-old Becky is comforted by her Uncle Mac after a tough day in school. **Questions Without Answers, Love Without Question** (part of **Gather Moments While You** **May** )

1982: Ten-year-old Becky introduces her Uncle Mac to her imaginary kingdom. **The Secret Garden**

1985 (Christmas)/1986: When Becky loses her parents and brother in a car accident, MacGyver must decide if becoming his niece's legal guardian despite his dangerous lifestyle is worth the risk. **Family Resemblance Part I**

1986: The perils of being short in a tall person's home. **Just One More Inch**

1986: Becky discovers MacGyver's various scars for the first time. **Kiss and Make It Better** (part of ** **Gather Moments While You** **May**** ) **  
**

1986: Becky deals with old fears and new anxieties as she faces the first challenge of her life with MacGyver. **First Day**

1986: Harry Jackson visits his grandson and great-granddaughter in L.A. for Christmas.

1987: MacGyver and Becky have a conversation during his surprise birthday party. **The Best Present**

1987: Pete's grumpy with two broken legs. MacGyver's ready to climb the walls. Fortunately Becky's got an idea for keeping the peace. **Idle Hands and Homework**

1987: MacGyver's facing a pretty big challenge in his life. So big he finds himself doing something he's never done before. **That's What Friends Are For**

1987: When MacGyver has amnesia, the only thing that can restore his memory might just be a softly-spoken niece. **Close Your Eyes and Remember** (part of **Gather Moments While You** **May** )

1987: Becky finds something special under the tree at the Foundation's Christmas party. ****Gifts That Keep On Giving**** (part of ******Gather Moments While You May****** )

1988: Becky's birthday night on the town with friends turns into an evening of excitement and danger. **(Not So) Sweet Sixteen  
**

1988: What does MacGyver do when his niece is away? **Absence Makes the Heart**

1988: Becky accidentally witnesses a mob hit. Can MacGyver keep his niece safe from the assassins after her until she testifies? **What Becky Saw**

1988: Making wishes and sharing dreams- that's what being together is all about. **Wishes and Dreams** (part of **Gather Moments While You May** )

1988: MacGyver tries to get Becky to relax before her concert. **Ice Cream? Seriously?**

1989: Becky provides late night comfort- and a lullaby- when MacGyver has a nightmare. **All Through the Night** (part of ****Gather Moments While You May**** )

1990: Becky comes to terms with losing her Grandpa Harry and aids MacGyver in recovering from his own near-death experience. **How Can Spring Take Heart**

1990: After Harry's funeral, Mac and Becky discover something special- the first thing he ever fixed- in an attic trunk. **Cowboys and Duct Tape**

1990: Becky graduates from high school; later, while MacGyver's away on assignment, she's kidnapped by Murdoc. **Family Resemblance Part II**

1990: "Deleted scenes" set sometime between Family Resemblance Part II and In the Wee Small Hours. **Recovery and Return**  (part of **Gather Moments While You May** )

1990: While dealing with nightmares and insomnia, Mac and Becky comfort each other after her kidnapping. **In the Wee Small Hours**

1990: Mac and Becky accompany Jack Dalton on some unfinished family business. **The shape of things inferred by their absence**

1991: Never get between a troubleshooter's sleep-deprived niece and her morning dose of caffeine. **Caffeine Fiend, or Tea and No Sympathy**

1991: Murdoc's come up with a foolproof plan to beat MacGyver once and for all, through his own dreams and nightmares. Only one thing stands between the assassin and his target: a certain plucky niece with dreams of her own. **Silhouettes of Chaos** (Cowritten with deepandlovelydark)

1992: Nikki Carpenter shares her shower with a certain handsome troubleshooter. **A Steamy Encounter**

1993: When ten seconds are all MacGyver has left to solve a problem. **The Countdown** (part of **Gather Moments While You May** )

1994: Jack Dalton's new bar is a great success. Too bad he can't hold his liquor, though! **Mojitos and Nojitos**

1995: MacGyver, Nikki and Becky embark together on a whole new adventure- but only if they can make it through rush hour first! **Baby You Can Drive My Car** (part of  **Gather Moments While You May** ); James Ian Harrison (Jimmy) born to Mac and Nikki.

1996: MacGyver contemplates the latest trap he's found himself in. **Entrapment** (part of **Gather Moments While You May** )

1996: Celia Anne born to Mac and Nikki.

1997: A visit to an emergency room. **You Never Hear the Bullet** (part of ** **Gather Moments While You** **May**** ) **  
**

1978, 1986, 1998: Three conversations concerning MacGyver's first name. **What's In A Name?** (part of **Gather Moments While You May** ) **  
**

 

WITHOUT SPECIFIC DATES

(Could happen anytime over the course of the series)

Becky seeks comfort when her uncle's away. **Security Blanket**

The musical side of the MacGyver-Grahme household.   **Duet** (part of **Gather Moments While You** **May** )

Two ways in which Mac and Becky are there for each other.  **Homecomings** (part of **Gather Moments While You** **May** )

 

OCCURRING IN OTHER AUs:  


1991: Becky dreams MacGyver has become a vampire. But is it really just her imagination? **A Little Bite**

In a world where everyone's soul is visible as an animal form, no one is alone. Not even when you lose your family. **My Soul's Got Wings** (Crossover with His Dark Materials series by Philip Pullman)  
  
In which MacGyver makes several poor choices and remains in his hometown, eventually joined by Becky. Then one day a mysterious Englishman stirs everything up. **Second Chances** series (Co-created with deepandlovelydark)

Daniel Jackson's not a morning person. Fortunately he's found someone who shares the same sentiment. **Night Owls and Early Birds** (Crossover with Stargate SG-1)

A ship that travels in space and time? Engineering, adventures and wonder around every corner? Sounds like Mac and Becky's idea of heaven. **Back in Time for Tea** (Crossover with Doctor Who)

1995/1895: In which Becky goes searching underground for her Uncle Mac, and gets more than she bargained for. **That Deep Romantic Chasm, or Journey to the Center of the Neath** (Crossover series with Fallen London/Sunless Sea, co-created with deepandlovelydark)


	3. Who's Who in the AU

_From the classic series _

Angus MacGyver (Mac)

Peter Thornton

Jack Dalton

Nikki Carpenter

Penny Parker

Helen (Pete's secretary)

Harry and Celia Jackson

James and Ellen MacGyver

Murdoc

 

_ Original characters_

_Family:_

Rebecca Ellen Grahme (Becky)

Allison Cassandra Grahme, née MacGyver (Allie)

Michael David Grahme

Christopher James Grahme (Chris)

James Ian Harrison MacGyver (Jimmy)

Celia Anne MacGyver

 

_Friends:_

Katie Lynch, parents Conor and Maureen

Stacey Nguyen

Callista Papadakis (Callie)

Donnie Adams

Marya and Luke Aidell

 

_At the Phoenix Foundation:_

Dr. Elizabeth Morgan (psychology)

Dr. Annalise Chen (medical)

Angela (Nikki's secretary)

 

_Antagonists:_

Lori Saperson

Steven Copeland

Ray Seelsmith

Gabriel Tarantino

 

_Others:_

Brian Malinowski

FBI Special Agent Martin Frye

 


End file.
